The commercially available switch dimming lamps are generally divided into two types. One type has no memory function, and the lighting state needs to be readjusted every time the switch dimming lamps are used while the other type with a memory function needs to be installed thereon an independent switch for each. When a plurality of switch dimming lamps with the memory function are controlled by the same switch, due to dimming asynchrony caused by detection difference or interference of each lamp, the lamps need to be dismantled to erase and write the memory again in order to restore synchronization. Meanwhile, as for the switch dimming lamps with the memory function, if dimming fails to be suitable for a lighting state (brightness or color temperature); all dimming states need to be cycled once to be restored to the initial lighting state. The process is complicated to operate, precious time of a user is wasted, and great inconvenience is brought to the user.
Accordingly, the prior art has yet to be improved.